Library Kisses
by SorrisoD'amore
Summary: Stella's desperate to pass this test. She will fail if she doesnt what if there was a curly haired brown eyed boy coming to her rescue. Sucky summary read if you want. NickxStella
1. Chapter 1

Library Kisses

Chapter One

Stella was supposed to end up with Joe; it was always supposed to be like that. So why is it that every time she see's Nick her heart skips a beat or when he hugs her, her skin feels like it's on fire.

Focus Stella, you are here to study if you don't pass this French test your going to fail. She frowned she doesn't understand French at all she wishes Macy was here to help her but she had sports, typical.

"What does this even mean" she said to herself as she studied the same sentence for about the twentieth time.

"I love you" a beautiful voice said. Stella dropped her pencil and looked up so fast that her head started to spin. It was Nick as if right on cue her heart skipped a beat and sped up when he sat right across from her.

"What?" she said confused. "The sentence he said it means I love you _J'taime _in French that means I love you.

"I knew that" she said defensively trying to cover her blush by pretending to write something down on her homework.

He chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. She sighed inwardly she could watch him do that all day the way he did that when he was nervous or when he really wanted to say something but he didn't know how. God I sound like a school having her first crush.

"Stella earth to Stella" Nick said waving his hand in her face with an amused expression.

"What huh, what happened" she said as she shook her head to get rid of her thoughts about Nick when he was sitting in front of her, how embarrassing.

"Nothing, I was just asking if you needed some help with studying you know I am in AP French", he said with a cocky smirk. She knows he was just joking with her but could he really help her she was getting desperate, she needs to pass this test.

"Really, you would do that for me?" Trying not to sound desperate or worse love sick. She mentally cringed if there was one thing that Stella cared besides fashion was her pride. She always hated the way women would bend over backwards to make men happy when they didn't deserve it. She's not saying she didn't like making people happy she was just saying there had to be a line from being nice and desperate.

"Anything for you Stelly Belle" he said while flashing a genuine smile. God she hated that nickname, Nick thought of it when they were about 7 and 8 years old, they wanted nicknames so he thought of Stelly Belle and she thought of…

"Awww thanks Nicky Bear" she said with the best baby voice she could manage before she burst out laughing at the disgust on his face.

"I can't believe I ever agreed to let you call me that in the first place".

"Hey you're the one who called me Stelly Belle first" she said while she lifted her hands in mock surrender.

"Yeah yeah whatever" he said while smiling at she saw the happiness in his eyes and the hint of something else but before she could see what it was he stood up. Now she was confused she thought he was going to help her.

"Wait, I thought you were going to help".

"Of course I am I just need to get a few things from my locker, be right back" he kissed her cheek grabbed his bag and walked out of the library.

As soon as he left she put her hand up to her cheek where he kissed her, it was still tingling. Get a grip Stella this isn't the first time he has done it. But still it feels different like something else besides being friendly was behind that kiss. Before she could think about it more Nick sat down next to her and smiled at her. She looked into his eyes and smiled back.

"Ok let's begin with conjugating these verbs" Nick said with concentration now replacing his playful eyes. Stella nodded but what she didn't know was that the next two hours were going to be the longest two hours of her life.

AN: Hey guys I know I just started a new story but I was just in the writing mood so I posted this story. I love this pairing they are so cute and there are not enough stories about them, so I wrote one Anyways if you guys like it drop me a review and maybe I will keep writing!


	2. Chapter 2

Library Kisses

Chapter 2

"Nick come one we have been studying for two hours now, I want to go home", I said with the best puppy dog pout. He took one look at me and shook his head, YES! Hook line and sinker. I inwardly congratulated myself at my accomplishment.

"We can't Stell we still have a whole other unit to cover" he shrugged and looked away. I sighed I celebrated too early. Damn it.

"Hey Nicky Bear" I said in a giggly voice, he looked at me suspiciously and he must have saw something in my eyes cause as soon as he saw it, he bolted and when I mean bolted he bolted upright and out of his chair.

"Oh my god Nick, are you ok" I stood up to help him and reached my hand out, then I saw it, the mischievous smirk he grabbed me and pulled me down with him.

"Nick let go of me, people are starting to stare" I blushed as people smiled when they walked by.

"Let them, I don't care" as he held my waist almost protectively. I smiled his hands are course because of the guitar playing yet soft because the way he held me made me feel protected. I shook my head to get rid of these thoughts, focus Stella he is just a friend just a friend, then I took a deep breath.

"You ok" he looked at me quizzically, I just nodded and made to get up but he stopped me, again.

"Nick come on, as much as I would like for you to be on top of me all day, we have things to do places to be, lives to live. He burst out laughing at this I stopped and thought back to what I said and immediately blushed a furious tomato red. FML

"I-I-I d-didn't mean it like that" I stuttered embarrassed at the situation, which was one thing I didn't want to think about, now anyways.

"Oh come on Stella it was funny you have to admit that, it's ok it was just a mistake, right" and then he winked and got up. I was shocked did he just flirt with me. No there must be a mistake he wasn't supposed to like me like that. Well I wasn't supposed to like him like that either, oh great now I am talking to myself, great.

I was still standing there thinking, when he came over to me and had his stuff in one hand and my stuff in another hand. I looked at him confused.

"I thought we had one more unit to go."

"We do I just thought we could go to your house and do it there, you know change of scenery."

"That sounds great" I lied while faking a smile. He grabbed my coat and held it open for me, and he is such a gentleman. Why did he have to be so freaking perfect. I sighed and thought _C'est la Vie_!

AN: Yea I know short and weird chapter, sorry. It's just that I needed a filler chapter and I don't know which direction I am going to take this story, so be patient with me. By the way _C'est la vie_ means it is life.


	3. Chapter 3

Library Kisses

Chapter 3

We stepped out into the parking lot, and I looked at Nick, he had a small smile on his face as I was just about to ask what he was smiling about my phone rang, we stopped and I reached into my purse and pulled out my phone.

"Hey Joe, what's up" I asked casually.

"Uh Stell are you near somewhere you can sit by any chance" I heard him gulp. I narrowed my eyes, every time Joe says that something always goes wrong.

"No. Why?" I could hear him pacing because of the footsteps in the background.

"We'll see what happened was that Kevin wanted to see what guitar to bring to tonight's interview show thing, so it could match. Which I don't know why he does that it's so pointless I mean does everything have to match". Kept ranting and I looked over at Nick who looked confused, he looked so adorable. No not the time Stella. Focus.

"Joe just get to the point", I said now getting a little agitated.

"Yeah sure, anyways so he asked me to come with him and I was eating a sandwich and when he put on the clothes and I went to go give him his guitar I tripped over the rug and the sandwich kind of fell on him". He finished quickly I heard him stop pacing probably waiting to see if I would blow up at him.

Oh my god I am going to kill him I could feel myself boiling up with anger, it took me 2 weeks to make those clothes 2 weeks. Oh Joe was going to get it.

"Joseph Lucas I am going kill you, you better run or one third of JONAS is going to disappear and nobody will ever know where to find your body." I screamed into the phone I tightened my grip on the phone I saw my knuckles go white.

"Stella I swear it was an accident, I didn't mean too I know how hard you worked on it please believe me", he pleaded I could tell he was sincere so I decided to let him off the hook this time besides he is my best guy friend how long could I stay mad at him.

I slumped my shoulders and looked at Nick who looked concerned and confused; if I wasn't so distressed I would have smiled at his concern.

"I know you didn't mean to do it Joe, sorry I threatened to kill you. He laughed uneasily and I could tell that he was relieved that I actually wasn't going to kill him.

"We will be there in about twenty minutes, mean while soak the shirt in hot water and I will take care of it when I get there."

"We?" He asked intrigued, I just rolled my eyes Nick and I. He was helping me study for my French exam.

"Interesting, very interesting" he said in his best mysterious voice. I blushed and I nervously laughed I could see him smirk through the phone he loved torturing me like this.

"Ok see you in a few" I said while I hung up. I looked over too Nick who was now leaning on the car with his tie hanging lose and his legs crossed. I stared at him and I swore I felt drool coming down my face. God he looks hot was all that I could think of, damn him for being gorgeous.

"Like what you see" I snapped out of my reverie and looked at him when I realized what he said.

"No I mean yes I mean no not that I don't like it yes or no I don't know. " I said stammering and blushing at the same time, what it is with me blushing today, it's a new record.

"You know what I mean" I said timidly. He smirked at me and reached his hand to my face tucked in a stray hair behind my ear. Our eyes locked and as clichéd as it sounded I felt like he was staring into my soul. I shivered at the contact as he pulled away. We kept staring at each other his eyes were beautiful I felt like I couldn't breathe we were so close I could see the freckles on his face.

Just as I thought he was going to close the distance he whispered in my ear,

"I was just messing with you "he said and then he pulled away. My breath hitched in my throat and I could hear my heart pounding.

He started walking toward the car again I watched him go dumbfounded.

"Yea I knew that" I said to myself why he would want to kiss me. I shook off the hurt and walked behind him.

AN: Hey guys to whoever is reading this, sorry it has been so long since I have updated there is no excuse I just was so preoccupied with other things that I forgot about the story. If you are reading this please continue to read hopefully I will update soon. Oh yea and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Library Kisses

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sorry I keep forgetting to put up the disclaimer so once and for all, I do not own JONAS or the songs and other things I use in this story, just the plot. But I wish I did

We were now sitting in the car; we just pulled out of school and were in our way to the firehouse. I looked at Nick he was concentrating on the road I took a moment to look back at what had transpired back in the parking lot. I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed when he didn't kiss me. All I could think about now, was I being stupid would he ever feel the same way about me. Or even what do I even feel about him is it a little crush or unrequited love. I inwardly rolled my eyes at the latter one now I was being dramatic.

But still I could be in love with him and might not even know it. But it doesn't mean that he likes me like that he probably thinks of me like an older sister or something, I cringed at the thought, which brought up mental images I didn't want. I shook the thoughts away and was snapped out of my trance when Nick put his hand on my thigh.

My eyes snapped up to his and I arched one of my eyebrows. He was looking at the road but when we stopped at the red light he looked at me and worry was in his eyes.

"Stella what's wrong you haven't been yourself today you're a little jumpy and your spacing out like every two minutes. I smiled at his concern and almost giggled but refrained from fear of humiliating myself more than necessary.

"I'm fine Nick just a little stressed you know with the French thing and now Joe ruined one of the outfits for tonight so I have to get that fixed and then do my other homework and still study more for French." I said frazzled. I felt like crying everything was happening to fast it felt like I couldn't breathe what it I can't do it all. My breathing picked up significantly and I clenched my hands into fists and closed my eyes. I must have scared Nick because he pulled the car over in a McDonald's parking lot and got out of the car. He ran to my side of the car and yanked open the door.

"Stella look at me, look at me" he put his finger under my chin and lifted my head to look at him. I looked at him through blurry eyes and my chin started to tremble.

"Stella listen to the sound of my voice you are having a panic attack you are going to be fine but I need you to take deep breaths and listen to the sound of my voice." His voice was so reassuring and I felt safe but I couldn't stop hyperventilating. He must have seen that because the next thing I know is that he stood up and opened the back door, he picked me up and I clung to him like glue to a paper.

He put me in his lap and closed the door, it was a little cramped but I didn't care I felt comfortable in his strong arms.

"Shhh Stella its ok everything will be ok he whispered sweet nothings into my ears." I looked at him with fear in my eyes.

"Nick it won't stop", tears now blurring my vision. He grabbed my hand from around his neck and put it to his heart.

"Stell feel my heart beating and all I want you to do is feel the rhythm." I did what he asked and closed my eyes and I all I did was let the slow pace calm me down. I felt like a burden had been lifted off my shoulders.

I slumped in his arms and cried into his shoulder and he just held me rocking me back and forth. We must have sat there for about 10 minutes him just holding me and me just listening to his heart beat. I must say it was the best sound I have ever heard.

I suddenly sat up and started fumbling to get to the door and get out when I realized what had just happened it was embarrassing. It started a year ago when I would get stressed I would start having these panic attacks but they usually happened at home I just curled up in a ball and let myself cry and then it would be over. My parents and I went to the doctor and he gave me medicine but he said that I would be fine and I should try not to stress too much. That's why my parents have been making me cut back on all the stress activities.

I didn't tell anybody about it only my parents and Macy knew she walked in on me when I was in the middle of one. She just sat next to me on my bed and held my hand. I had never been more grateful to have a friend like her till that day. She had understood saying that her cousin went through the same thing but she stopped having them over time.

In the midst of me hastily trying to get out I felt a hand on my arm and I looked at Nick. Hurt and confusion were still shining in his eyes when I pulled away but I also saw the alarm and curiosity.

I sight and decided to tell him about it. I dejectedly cleared my throat and began to explain.

"Look Nick sorry if I scared you, I know you have a lot of questions and I hope I can answer all of them." I started fiddling with the hem of my skirt it was then I realized what position I was in I was basically straddling him. I started to get off of him again but he stopped me when he put his hand around my waist protectively. I blushed and he looked at me as if trying to figure me out.

"Why didn't you say anything" he said and I jumped a little at his sudden outburst. That was a question I expected and to tell the truth I don't even know.

"I don't know I guess I was scared that things would change you guys would treat me differently and I don't things ever to change between us." I said in one breathe.

"We wouldn't do that", I snickered at the thought.

"Yeah right" I said sarcastically. "Kevin would always be coddling me, Joe would be protective more than he is now and they both would act as if I was fragile and was going to break at any moment."

"What about me" he whispered and his hand cupped my cheek,

"You…" I trailed off honestly I don't know how Nick would react would he coddle me, nah would he be protective, maybe a little I guess. I was too focused on his touch it sent butterflies to my stomach.

"I don't know" I say and look into his eyes. He looked a little upset but he masked it before I could say anything.

"How long has this been going on", he said with his hand still on my cheek, "a year now, they just happen when I get really stressed."

"I see, are you sure that you can handle them by yourself?" the worry coming back into his eyes.

"I'm fine Nick my doctor gave me medicine and said they will stop over time." I said with a reassuring smile.

"If you say so, but just so you know I am always here for you, ok." He flashed me his rare smile and as if on cue my heart melted.

"Thanks but could you keep this just between us, I don't want your brothers freaking out on me". I shuddered at the thought.

"What about Macy."

"Oh she already knows."

"What but I thought nobody else knew." He said anxiously.

"She walked in on me when I was having one."

"Oh." Then we lapsed in to a comfortable silence for a couple minutes till my eye caught Nick's watch.

"Oh my god it's almost 6 we have to go" I leapt of Nicks arms and immediately missed the warmth but I shook it off and smoothed out my outfit in the mean time Nick got out of the car and stood in front of me.

I looked up at him and before I could say something he was hugging me I tensed for a moment before just letting go and hugged him back.

"Thanks", he said. Now I was confused.

"For what" I said laughingly.

"For trusting me" he said sincerely, he was still very close. The feeling of kissing came back but I squashed that feeling I wasn't about to ruin the moment.

"I always trust you" I said and pushed my luck a little and kissed his cheek. As much it pained me to I dropped my arms and sat down in the passenger seat and put on my seat belt. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him shake his head and walk back toward the driver's side.

I turned on the radio and got ready for the next ten minutes of comfortable silence till we got to the fire house.

AN: Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a while. What can I say I was just really busy I know I should update my other stories but this idea came to me. Bear in mind that it is about 2 in the morning so I really didn't really edit it. But please review and I will update soon


	5. Chapter 5

Library Kisses

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own the Jonas Brothers or the show Jonas. I would love to own Nick though

We sat in comfortable silence till we got to the firehouse on our way there it started to rain slowly at first but now it was raining cats and dogs . When we pulled into the driveway I grabbed my purse and went to open the door but Nick's voice stopped me.

"I am always here for you Stell you know that right." He said with determination in his eyes. I sighed inwardly at him and his cuteness.

"Yeah Nick I know." and I gave him a one armed hug trying to shake off the feeling of the burning behind my eyes.

"Just making sure." and he gave me a toothy grin and it quickly that turned into a mischievous smirk.

"Well Stella Malone I feel as though we have had a very serious day and that we should have some fun, don't you." he said in a very posh voice. I just giggled, yes I giggled.

In my best posh voice I replied to him, "Why yes Nicholas Lucas I think we shall." I had an idea of what he was going to say.

"Well I challenge you, whoever gets inside the house first gets to tell the loser one thing that they want the loser to do and they have to do it." He said finishing with a smile on his face.

I pretended to think about it but before I could give out my answer, Nick screamed "One Two Three Go."

I shrieked "Nick that's so not fair you got a head start." He just laughed as he waited for me to get out of the car. By the time he was completely wet and the he rain his hand through his hair and gave me a cheeky grin.

"Come on Stell, you're so slow" Oh no he didn't nobody calls me slow and gets away with it. "Just wait Nick I am going to beat you and make you come shopping with me for a whole month.

His expression turned into one of happy to fear, "You wouldn't." I just smirked "Oh wouldn't I." I ran across the lawn and almost ran past him but he grabbed my arm and twisted me into him.

My eyes locked with his and he just stared. I was going to tell him to let me go but the words died on my lips when he started leaning in. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact of his lips on mine but they never came. My eyes fluttered open and he took a step back and ran his hand through his hair again.

The rain suddenly felt really cold and I wrapped my arms around myself the playfulness of the situation was gone. I wanted the earth to swallow me whole because I can't believe that I actually wanted him to kiss me.

He chuckled nervously and my eyes found their way to his, he looked at his shoes. The tension in the air was suffocating. "Last one to the door is a rotten egg" he said trying to get rid of the awkward silence that engulfed us.

I smiled at him silently thanking him for not trying to talk about it. I uncrossed my arms and held my purse tighter.

"You're on." Then I took off toward the door but it was really hard to run in high heels in grass especially when it was wet. When my shoes got all muddy I gave up and took them off and ran after Nick. I could hear him laughing when he looked at my mud soaked shoes and my muddy feet. I laughed right along with him thankful that we forgot the incident for a couple minutes.

He beat me to the door and grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. We shook with uncontrollable laughter and we must have looked crazy to Frankie who was watching TV and eating ice cream. Mrs. Lucas must have heard us because she came into the room with Joe and Kevin and gave us confused looks, except Joe who looked amused.

"Oh my god what happened to you guys." Mrs. Lucas asked us as she grabbed some towels and handed us each one. I put down my shoes and purse on the floor and started drying my hair.

Nick answered first "Sorry mom Stella and I just had a stressful day and then we made a little bet and I won, as always." Mrs. Lucas just ruffled his wet hair and smiled at him.

"Of course I don't mind but you guys better change or you guys are going to catch colds." Nick rolled his eyes at his mom because he thought she was being dramatic. She clucked her tongue and grabbed my shoes to clean in the laundry room sink.

"Thanks Mrs. Lucas" I said bashfully. "It's alright Stella, you might want to go take a shower" she said while looking down at my feet and grinned.

I smiled back and went bent down to take some excess mud of my feet so it didn't drip all over the carpet.

'Stella you can take a shower in my bathroom and Nick can give you some of his clothes, and Nick you take a shower too or you are going to stink of mud." We just laughed and Nick led the way to their room not that I didn't know where it was.

We walked into his closet where he threw down his towel on the chair and started rummaging through some hangers. He finally grabbed some grey comfy sweat pants and a baggy white t-shirt that said I heart New Jersey.

He handed them to me and I went to his parent's bathroom and started the shower. I looked at myself in the mirror. What's going on with me these feelings are driving me crazy why can't he just kiss me. But what if he doesn't feel the same way I thought. The mirror fogged up so I went into the shower and let the hot water caress me. I sighed as I remembered the almost kiss damn him for being so kissable.

AN: Hey guys I got really nice reviews for this story. Thanks for reading! I know I should update faster but I am pretty busy but the more reviews I get the faster I update;) 


End file.
